


舞男也是人

by ronggu



Category: DYS, d'y's
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronggu/pseuds/ronggu
Summary: 头一回用ao3，有什么问题大家要跟我说鸭。





	舞男也是人

**Author's Note:**

> 头一回用ao3，有什么问题大家要跟我说鸭。

go

01

张九泰搬进这个小区三个月，只和他的邻居打过一次照面。

那孩子比他矮一点点，穿卫衣戴着帽子，白花花的大腿晃悠着下来扔垃圾。

张九泰跟在后面上楼，人小屁股一耸一耸的勾得这个连加十几天班，一点生理卫生问题都没解决的正常男人有点脸红。

等看到他打开了隔壁的门张九泰才意识到：

〔原来是邻居啊……不过脸是黑了点儿。〕

乌溜溜的黑眼睛最后关门的时候还朝他含羞带怯地眨了眨。

当天晚上张九泰就做了一个不堪回忆的梦，梦里的邻居用雪白的大腿磨他的腰侧，猫咪似的浪叫像谁欺负他了一样，紧致的穴口嗦着他的男根，里面的媚肉一层一层缠住他……

〔磨人精……啧，可真浪啊……〕

张九泰早上醒过来之后甩了甩头，认命地去处理床单，还为自己龌龊的思想和认知在心里给邻居道了歉。

02  
同事介绍给张九泰一家夜店：一方面同事了解他的性向，所以这家夜店会比较安全；另一方面他又有不被大众所认可的欲求，而黑夜总是能给人的阴暗面一座防护所。

〔听说周六还有脱衣舞表演。〕

张九泰头一回去，缩在自己包的卡座里，同事早就出去觅食了，期间也有不少男女主动凑上来，都被张九泰拒绝了。

张九泰知道自己皮相还过得去，白白净净，眼神里带着一点儿痞气，是现在的小姑娘喜欢的类型。

可他就是心里烦躁，他现在还记着昨天晚上那个梦，和梦里满是媚意的邻居。

〔你说你没事儿冲我抛什么媚眼儿啊。〕

张九泰并了并腿，想着想着又有了反应。本以为今天只能无功而返，回家自己解决生理问题，没想到中间的舞池里给了他意外的惊喜。

虽然闪烁的灯光下脸有些模糊，但是那双让他惦记了一天的腿他不可能看错。站在台子上扶着钢管跳脱衣舞的，就是他邻居！

张九泰一时间所有的不堪思想全都涌现出来，那孩子只是脸有些黑，昏暗的灯光下根本无伤大雅，撅着屁股蹭钢管的样子让张九泰很想狠狠打上两记。

人们的呼声越来越高，台上的人却慢悠悠的一点一点地解着扣子，光洁的皮肤绑着黑色束缚带，几条细长的红痕更加显得色情。

平坦的小腹，挺立的茱萸让所有人缓住呼吸。最勾人的眼睛，似水柔情眼角带媚，扫一眼都觉得是勾引。半张着嘴，嫩红的舌尖时不时伸出来湿润干燥的唇瓣，又欲又纯。

台上的人任由上衣半落，褪下裤子，突然跪下来，黑色的丁字裤堪堪挡住主要部位，腰肢贴着钢管，让张九泰魂牵梦萦的腿夹着，随着身体的上下起伏调整位置，臀尖一晃一晃的。

〔掐起来的手感一定跟果冻一样。〕

张九泰边想边捂鼻子。

“太辣了。”

一曲终了，台上的人捡起衣服，跨过一地小费回后面去了。

03  
张九泰下了班拎着一盒奶油抹茶蛋糕扣开了邻居家的门。

小孩不知道在干什么，好一会儿才开门，脸上还带着水。

张九泰表明来意，打着联络感情的旗号看着邻居弯下腰给他找拖鞋，宽松的睡衣滑在腰际，露出一圈内裤和脊背。

纤细，修长，和他昨晚看到的一模一样。

〔忍住，一定要忍住。〕

张九泰在心里告诫自己。

刘筱亭给他倒了一杯果汁请他在沙发上坐下，又哒哒哒跑去厨房切了蛋糕。

“你一个人住吗？”张九泰环视四周，干净整洁，就是不像合住的屋子。

刘筱亭舔着勺子上的奶油点了点头。奶油很新鲜，夹杂着抹茶的甘苦，奶气的头发顺着，两条腿腾空晃来晃去的，张九泰问一句他答一句，乖巧得要命。

张九泰怕问多了尴尬，殊不知赤裸裸的眼神就暴露出此行的目的，老流氓眯着眼睛就往人领子里瞧，光滑的肌肤上有盖不住的红痕。

气氛暧昧起来，刘筱亭捏了捏自己的耳垂站起来收盘子，走到张九泰身边的时候被一把攥住了手。

〔怎么办，我都握住了，不好说我在给他看手相吧？？？〕

“那个，我，我要洗盘子了……”声音又甜又奶，刘筱亭垂着眼不敢看人，睫毛一颤一颤，耳垂殷红。

张九泰在人手腕最嫩的部分磨了磨，装作没事一样松开了手。

“咳，我参观参观行吗？”

“你随意……”

张九泰装作无意地走进邻居的卧室，空气里有散不去的腥味，床上衣被凌乱，这时放在床头柜上的手机亮了起来。

张九泰一看，什么都明白了。

“小浪货。”  
04  
张九泰把刘筱亭按在水池边上从后面狠狠地操，嘴里吐着荤话，手下没轻没重的掐着人家的乳尖，时不时拍上两记臀部。

刘筱亭两手撑着大理石案桌，发出奶猫似的浪叫，又甜又颤，听着荤话摇脑袋。

〔亭亭，亭亭一点都不浪。〕

张九泰操得狠了，觉得有点不太对劲，把人翻过来一看，小孩儿哭得嘴唇都白了。

“……嘶，第一次？”

刘筱亭被干得发蒙，过一会才乖乖地点头。

热度瞬间有点降下来了，张九泰拔出来不是，接着干也不是。

本以为是个老手，结果是个雏儿。

〔啧，不过紧是真的紧。腿白是真的白。〕

亭亭哭过劲儿来，看人皱着眉，用发酸的手臂环上张九泰的脖子，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖舔了一下他的耳垂。

〔亭亭……是好浪。〕

05  
刘筱亭被邻居在自己的卧室里干到两腿发颤，小穴一时间根本合不拢。张九泰心疼他第一次，没有she进去。

嫩红的肠肉翻出来有些红肿，还被张九泰用润滑剂好一顿蹂躏，又疼又痒。

“别，你别伸进去了。疼。”

“疼？疼还是痒？”张九泰靠在床头，让人跨坐在他身上，手里拿着根按摩棒试探着往里进。

刘筱亭往前缩了缩，把头埋在张九泰怀里不再回答，耳尖都是红的。

“啧，你平时就用这个解决的？”

下身在被玩弄的人抬起头，双眼迷离地吻上张九泰的嘴角，柔韧的腰肢微微颤抖，摆明了一副满脑一片空白的样子。

张九泰亲了亲他的发顶，双手往他屁股上一放，抽出滋滋作响的按摩棒，又干了进去。

这回刘筱亭倒是不怎么疼了，就是张九泰往上顶的时候总能擦过他的敏感点，拥抱的姿势进得更深。亭亭有点害怕，他能感受到大脑里的快感和小肚子一凸一凸的形状。

张九泰干得眼红，新穴又紧又软，刘筱亭奶猫似的叫声勾得他动作越来越快。

“九泰……啊，九泰……”

“嗯，宝贝儿怎么了？”

刘筱亭被一声宝贝弄得心乱，手又被带着去摸结合的地方，粗挺的阴茎满满挤在他的后穴里面，随着重重的拍打声泛起一层白沫，空气里都是他们两个人的味道。

“慢点儿……太……唔！”

张九泰一个深挺正正好好顶在敏感的位置，刘筱亭一个没忍住就喷了出来，连带着后穴紧缩。张九泰的男性执着被侵犯了，缓过劲来更加用力地艹干刘筱亭。

“太快？太快才能让你爽啊小骚货。”张九泰把人按到，正在兴头上，嘴里不管不顾吐荤话。

刘筱亭快哭出来了，他虽然在夜店里那样热辣，但在个人性事上向来脸皮薄，自己拿按摩棒自慰的时候还会害羞到不行，哪被人这么说过。

“不……不是……”

“不骚吗？那你说说……手机屏保是谁？嗯？”张九泰突然慢下来，缓缓动着腰。

刘筱亭偏过头，说不出话。

张九泰故意凑近了他含住刘筱亭的耳垂，舔过耳洞，压低了声线说：

“你是不是从我搬过来第一天，就想着让我艹你啊？亭亭？”说完没等人回答把人一翻，从后面狠狠顶了一记，大力揉搓着挺翘的臀部。

刘筱亭头埋在枕头里，手指紧紧攥着床单，发出小声的呜咽，不容置疑，张九泰的话是对的。他从一开始就想着让男人艹他，手机屏保也是昨晚坐在卡座里的张九泰，可他到现在还是羞得不行。

“撅起来。”张九泰亲够了脊背，从大腿摸上去，嘲讽着命令道。

刘筱亭腿有点发软，动作慢了还被掐了屁股，整个臀部高高撅起，腰窝塌陷。

〔像只发情的动物一样被干得只能浪叫……〕刘筱亭被快感折磨得全身酸软，下意识往前爬又被掐住腰按了回来，顶得更深。

“啊唔……不行……”

“怎么不行，小骚穴不是咬得挺紧的吗？”

“你……唔……”

张九泰突然来了兴致：

“叫声老公就放过你。”

刘筱亭闻言张大了眼睛，很快摇了摇头，被男人肏得更快，掐着乳尖就不放手，眼泪突然就落了下来。

张九泰吓了一跳，连忙抽出去把人翻过来：

“是不是哪儿疼啊，对不起啊亭亭。”

刘筱亭看张九泰焦急的样子又摇了摇头，在人脸上啄吻了一下。

“你干吧。”

直白又色情。眼角都是风情。

张九泰这次温柔了很多，理智回笼，把人抱起来按在墙上操到高潮，又抱去洗了洗。

回到床上的时候还扒开刘筱亭的臀肉仔细地瞧了瞧，一脸正人君子的样子，好像不是他干翻的。

刘筱亭觉得被邻居干了半宿还得被扒开看穴实在是羞耻，抬起脚踹张九泰肩膀，哑着嗓子奶声奶气地说：

“睡觉，流氓。”  
―――――――――――――――――  
06  
张九泰见天儿就往邻居家里跑，每次出来都是一脸神清气爽，至于刘筱亭怎么跟人解释脱衣舞的事情又是另外一辆车了。


End file.
